Bleach: Attack From The Future
by Castelian
Summary: Epic adventure of the three worlds fighting humans of the future. Many things happen along the way, including them fighting Aizen. Current update: Hiyori uses her hollow helm and Chad uses his new power. Ichixhime Grimmxnell ShuuxMatsu and other pairings.
1. Karakura Town in Danger

**Hey all! This is my first Bleach Fanfic so pls R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters, concepts, and anything else that appears in this story and also appears in the Bleach manga/anime.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As the bell rang, marking the end of school, Ichigo packed up his belongings and made his way to join Chad, Orihime and Ishida near the door. As he was walking to them, someone came running to him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Where should we go now? The cinema? I heard they got a good movie there! Hey, Ichigo!" Keigo shouted as he ran towards him, resulting in a punch from Ichigo. Keigo fell to the ground with a sad expression on his face. Ichigo continued to make his way to the others.

"Hey, don't you guys think that its getting too quiet nowadays? It's been 2 months since we last saw a hollow," Ishida stated. Orihime and Chad nodded in agreement.

"Well at least we don't have to fight anymore hollows," Ichigo said, but deep down inside, he did feel a bit empty. Since the Winter War 8 months ago, he had not contacted Soul Society at all. Even though he had been a substitute shinigami for Rukia and he should have given back his powers to Soul Society, because of his help and strength, Soul Society asked him to keep his powers in case there was another attack from the hollows.

"Hey Orihime! Wanna come with us to the mall?" one of her friends walked to Orihime and asked as she pointed to two girls behind her.

"Well...Umm....Okay!" Orihime cheerfully said as she waved goodbye to Ichigo, Chad and Ishida. As the three guys walked out of school and departed on their own ways, Ishida walked to Urahara's Shop.

Ishida opened the door to the shop and Jinta quickly called for Urahara to come.

"Oh ho ho! So it's Ishida-kun! Come in and have some tea with me! Ururu, go get the tea cups and tea!" Urahara said as he raised his cane in a friendly gesture. Ishida entered, pushing up his glasses that was sliding down his nose and followed Urahara to a room and sat down.

"Ishida-kun! How are you today! Would you like some ramen to eat? Tessai's Ramen is really not bad!" Urahara said as he handed a cup if tea to Ishida.

"Urahara-san, you know why I'm here, right?" Ishida said in a serious tone. Urahara sighed, then brought him to the desert-like basement of the shop.

"Here Ishida-kun, in order for me to tell you about what you want to know, I must first start from the beginning. Here please enter" Urahara said as he lifted up his cane and a portal appeared in front of them.

"Urahara-san, what is this portal? It's not a Garganta nor a Senkai gate," Ishida asked.

"Ishida-kun, this is a portal to the past," Urahara answered as they entered the portal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo carried his sling bag on his shoulder and walked into his house. He took his sling bag with him and walked to his room.

"Ichigo! You're open!" Ichigo turned and saw his father, Kurosaki Isshin, charging at him and aimed a kick at him.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo slammed against the wall of his house, semi-consious.

"Ha, got you there didn't - " Isshin said as Ichigo punched his face, sending him crashing into another wall. Ichigo flicked the dust away from his shirt and walked up into his room when he saw Yuzu, with Kon (in his doll form), sewing a small little dress, obviously for Kon.

"Nii-san! Wait, I want to show you something! Wait here!" Yuzu said as she took off to her room.

"ICHIGO SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!" Kon came alive and half-screamed, afraid of making Yuzu hear him. Ichigo laughed and fell down when he saw that Kon was wearing a tiara and a small, pink blouse.

"STOP LAUGHING AND SAVE ME!!!! I shouldn't be here being your sister's doll! I should be out on the streets with tens of girls all crowding around me! Ichigo - " Kon stopped halfway as he heard Yuzu come in and pretended to be a doll again.

'Nii-san, look at this! I got this for Karin's birthday the day after tommorow! Isn't it pretty?" Yuzu showed Ichigo a dress.

_Definetly not Karin's style_ Ichigo thought, but he nodded just to make Yuzu happy. Then, he walked up to his room. Suddenly, he felt a strange reiatsu. It was a hollow.

_Finally, some action._ Ichigo thought as he placed the Shiningami Substitude badge on his chest and took off, leaving his body behind. He found a Gillian near to the library.

"What the heck! A Gillian! i guess i have to kill it with my Bankai then. BANKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo saidas he placed Zangetsu in front of him and a burst of blue reiatsu engulfed the area around him. As the dust cleared, the GIllian looked in his direction.

"Tensa Zengetsu." Ichigo shouted as he shunpoed to the Gillian's side and unleashed a powerful Getsuga Tenshou. But, to his horror, the Gillian merely took the hit without any pain. Then, it started to charge a Cero.

"Oh shit," Ichigo shunpoed away to dodge the attack and unleashed another Getsuga Tenshou, this which was again taken by the Gillian with no visible pain. It started to charge yet another Cero.

"Argh.. I guess I have to use this, get ready to die Gillian!" Ichigo said as his voice changed halfway through the sentence as he donned his hollow mask. He quickly shunpoed to the Gillian's forehead as he unleashed a Getsuga Tenshou to its hollow mask. The GIllain shouted but it did not disintegrate.

"What the heck...." Ichigo stared in horror. Suddenly, a orange box appeared on the head of the Gillian, containing it.

"Greetings, Shinigami," Hacchi said, the other vizards behind him.

"Oh come on, Ichigo. Do you really need our help for everything?" Shinji said in a sarcastic voice as Hacchi raised his hand and the box fell down, bringing the head of the Gillian with it as it disintergrated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Inoue, come here! This dress looks very pretty!" one of Orihime's friend's shouted. Orihime quickly rushed there and saw a beautiful pink blouse with red roses on it.

"Whoa! That's beautiful! Ani-san, you'll look beautiful in this!" Orihime exclaimed. Tatsuki leaned against thewall in the shop as she let out a small groan.

"Inoue, why do you drag me here. You know I don't like to shop," Tatsuki grumbled.

"Come on, Tatsuki-san! You barely have any dresses at all! Here look at this blue dress. It'll look beautiful on you!" Orihime said. Tatsuki looked at the dress and blinked.

"You expect me to wear that?!?" Tatsuki exclaimed. Ani imagined Tatsuki in the blue drress with 3-D sakuras on it and fell to the floor, laughing.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the sushi restaurant across the road? I'm hunggry and I heard that they sell good food there!" Kiruka, one of Orihime' friends, said.

"Great idea," Tatsuki said, mainly wanting to get out of the girly shop she was standing in. The 4 girls crosses the road after paying for their dresses (except for Tatsuki). But, along the way, Orihime felt a immense reiatsu.

"What? A hollow!" Orihime unknowingly mummbled out loud.

"A what?" Tatsuki looked at Orihime, concerned.

"Umm. Nothing. Hey, I got to go to the toilet. You guys eat first 'kay?" Orihime said as she ran away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chad was in his rented house, looking at the photo of his grandfather and holding the coin that he was given by his grandfather. Then, he looked at the sky from his window and walked to an empty spacein front of his television.

"Time to open the Garganta," Chad said as a black portal opened in front of him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And that's for chapter 1! I know its short but the story will get exciting! Will try to update soon!  
**


	2. The Hollowed Helm and The Cheetah's Leg

**This is the second chapter! Just to make things clear, unless stated otherwise, what happened in the Winter War in the manga is the same as the story except that Hiyori d****idn't die (if she died in the first place). Hope you guys enjoy, next chap should have more action!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (as well as know how to bleach) and all of its characters and concepts etc that appear in manga/anime and also appears in this story.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Argh, they just keep coming!" Shinji said as he slashed a Gillian in the head and it disintegrated. Love was using his zanpakutou to slash what seemed to be an Adjuchas-class menos. Rose wore his mask and disintegrated three GIllians with his Shikai.

"What the hell is happening here?" Ichigo shouted as he raised Zangetsu and released a Getsuga Tenshou at a hollow. Lisa and Hiyori donned their hollow masks and disintegrated 2 Adjuchas each. Hacchi conjured three of his barrier-boxes in mid air and launched it at five Gillians whilst Kensei shunpoed through three Adjuchas, slashing them at blinding speed. A Garganta opened and a huge hollow came out.

Mashiro, seeing this, ran to the hollow and shouted, "MMAASSHHIIRROO SSUPPEERR KKIICCKK!" as she launched a kick at the hollow and totally disintegrated it. Then, after finishing off a Gillian, Ichigo shunpoed to another hollow's side and slashed it, but it did not disintegrate. Right at that moment, his mask shattered and crumbled.

"What? Damn it!" Ichigo shouted as the gigantic human-like hollow punched Ichigo and he fell to the ground, creating a big crater where he landed. Ichigo, with the cuts on his face and his clothes torn, struggled to get up and tried to release a Getsuga Tenshou, but failed when the hollow launched another punch at him.

"Chop Cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi!" Hiyori chanted as she slashed the hollow that punched Ichigo which seemed to be an Adjuchas with her Shikai, still wearing her hollow mask. The hollow merely screamed and charged a Cero at Hiyori, and the latter did the same at the hollow. As the two Ceros met in a large explosion, the hollow's Cero proved to be stronger and Hiyori was barely able to dodge it. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly as he saw Hiyori slashing the hollow but being parried by the hollow's fists.

"What the heck? Even my Shikai and hollow mask combined can't take on this Adjuchas?" Hiyori screamed as she shunpoed behind the hollow and slashed it, and blood spurted out. The hollow turned around and charged a quick cero and released it at Hiyori at such speed that she could not dodge it.

"Ahh!" Hiyori screamed as she was hit by the Cero and fell down, but quickly stood up in mid air again. Ichigo stood up painfully and donned his hollow mask again and shunpoed to the Adjuchas' side and launched a Getsuga Tenshou. The hollow finally seemed to be in pain as he was struck by the surprise attack, but it stood up again and punched Ichigo. Hiyori quickly blocked the punch with her Zanpakutou and placed her left hand at her mask.

"Ichigo, just seat back and watch," she said as her mask transformed into pink reiatsu that she seemed to hold and she lifted it above her head as it materialized into a kind of helmet and put it on. It had three horns, one in the centre of her forehead and two at the sides of her forehead, protruding upwards. There were two holes for her eyes and the back of her helmet had two horns at both sides that protruded towards the top, in a whole, the horns made it look like a crown at the top.

"This is the second stage of hollowfication, the helmed Vizard, which is one stage closer to a complete hollow. The skills and reiatsu are very close to an Arrancar, for example, sonido," Hiyori explained as she sonidoed to the hollow's front and released a Cero at point blank range, completely destroying it.

"Hey hey, c'mon, I could destroy that hollow with one eye closed, let alone with my helmet," Shinji mocked Hiyori as he killed a hollow near to her.

"Oh, shut up! It's because of the wasabi I took yesterday. You know I can't stand it! And you know that it makes me unable to fight well!" she shouted.

"Oh c'mon, stop giving excuses. I could kill that hollow even if I ate all the wasabi and food in the world with one eye closed. Well, fine, maybe I also could fight it with both my eyes close but-" Shinji said as Hiyori, who dematerialized her helmet, interrupted with a slam from her slippers. Ichigo quickly approached the two arguing Vizards and asked, "When did you guys reach that stage? When I came back from Hueco Mundo and helped fight Aizen, you guys didn't use your helmets, right?"

"Well, you see, all of us reached second stage a month ago, after going into Hueco Mundo through Urahara's Garganta to see if we could find and kill Aizen there, after he fled with Ichimaru from the battle during the Winter War. But in the end, our inner hollows tried to take control of our bodies due to the high hollow reiatsu there and we had to fight them again. After that, we could not use our hollow masks, so we came back to the human world to regain our powers and we achieved second stage," Hacchi explained as he dodged an attack from a hollow and chanted, "Hado number 4, White Lightning!"

Ichigo turned to Shinji and asked, "So let me get this straight, in order to achieve second stage, one has to go to Hueco Mundo and kill their inner hollow, then train to regain their powers?" Shinji, dodging another of Hiyori's infamous slaps, nodded.

"In a sense, I guess," he said.

"Hey we could do with some help here!" Lisa said as her hollow mask crumbled, but it seemed no different as she sliced through a hollow's mask. Love's and Rose's mask crumbled too, but their Shikai proved more than enough to destroy 4 Gillains.

"Hey! Kensei, let me at that hollow!" Mashiro shouted as she shunpoed to a gigantic hollow and donned her mask.

"MMAASSHHIIRROO SSUUPEERR CCEERROO!" she shouted as she kicked the air in front of her and released a powerful Cero that followed the arc of her kick. The hollow screamed and disintegrated as Mashiro winked and gave a thumbs-up sign to Kensei who, in turn, closed his eyes and said, "That hollow was too easy."

"Hey lets go help them," Shinji said to Hiyori and Ichigo as he ducked from Hiyori's kick.

"Yeah, yeah, stop trying to change the subject!" Hiyori said as she kicked Shinji in the face. Ichigo raised his left hand to his face as he donned his hollow mask.

"Two more hollowfications left," he said to himself as he raised his blade and charged a Getsuga and slashed a Gillian's mask. Then all of a sudden, a Garganta opened and the atmosphere totally changed. A humanoid stepped out and looked at Ichigo.

"Long time no see, Ichigo."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ssshhh, Ishida-kun, please approach with caution. We don't want to alert anybody here," Urahara said as Ishida stepped on some leaves, creating a rustling sound.

"So, Urahara-san, when did you know how to create this portal? And, how does going back in time have to do with me collecting my new Quincy uniform I asked you to tailor?" Ishida asked, still amazed that he was in the past.

"Huh? You wanted your uniform? Oh right! You told me to tailor it three months ago! Oops, I think I forgot to tailor it," Urahara cheerfully.

"W…Wait. So, this has nothing to do with my Quincy uniform?!?!?!" Ishida shouted and Urahara quickly asked him to lower his voice.

"Umm, yep! And about the portal, I invented it myself!" Urahara said.

"What the hell! So I came here for nothing. Anyways, what did you think I came to your shop for?" Ishida asked.

"Oh, remember, three months ago, you, Chad and Ichigo came to my shop for tea and you said that you wanted to be the most powerful Quincy?" Urahara asked.

"I was saying that as a passing word because a hollow tore my uniform and that's when I sent it to you for repair," Ishida said and stared at Urahara, not believing that he could forget his Quincy uniform but remembered his passing words as they happened at the same time.

"Well, a wish is still a wish! This is the time when your ancestor, Ishida Huraii, first achieved the power of a Quincy," Urahara said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that I'm a direct descendent of the first Quincy?" Ishida asked, shocked at the news.

"Yes, and I brought you here because Huraii has the knowledge of the first and most powerful Quincy, and I brought you here so you can learn from him," Urahara said.

"But, Urahara-san, is that the only reason why you brought me here?" Ishida asked, suspicious.

"Well, fine. I guess I have to tell you. Soon, there will be an attack in Karakura Town," Urahra said and sighed.

"Is it an attack by Aizen? How do you know when will it happen?" Ishida asked.

"Well, the attack is not by Aizen. It's from humans," Urahara said, very sure that Ishida would not believe him.

"What! How can that be? The humans don't have anything that can defeat us and why would they destroy their own city?" Ishida asked.

"Ishida-kun…… They are not from the present. They are from the future," Urahara said and shifted his hat that was falling down.

"B…But how do you know they are attacking? And how do they come to attack us? And why would they attack us?" Ishida asked.

"You see, since a few months ago, there was an immense reiatsu in Karakura Town. No human nor living – or dead in fact – could have that much reiatsu. I tried to check out what had happened, and I went to ask Hitsugaya-kun, who came to the real world to investigate a Vasto Lorde appearance in another city and came to drop by along the way, to pass a note to Captain Kurotsuchi to check on the situation here," Urahara explained.

"But why didn't we feel the immense reiatsu?" Ishida asked, ducking from a low branch of a tree.

"That reiatsu, it is special. Only very experienced people can feel it, and this reiatsu also seem to repel hollows, but I only got stronger this two months. Anyways, Captain Kurotsuchi said that the sudden reiatsu could be because of a gate opening, because both a Garganta and Senkai Gate will make the destination of the gate have a sudden immense reiatsu before opening the gate there and let the travelers pass through. But suddenly, while I was sleeping, a Vasto Lorde woke me up. He told me that he was from the future and the humans of that time were planning to attack us. He told me to get ready the defenses and he had to leave. I never knew why the humans wanted to attack us," Urahara said. Ishida nodded in response as Urahara used both his hands to push away some vines to reveal a small village.

"This is the village of Ishida Huraii. He is currently training many young boys and girls to become a Quincy. You should introduce yourself as a new student, okay? Just pretend to be a hardworking boy who learns reiatsu manipulation fast so that he would not get confused on how you learned to be a Quincy even though he never thought you. Ask him to teach you the more advanced ways once you come to the point where it is believable that you have a new type of bow, the one you currently use. Once he has given you all the knowledge he knows, use this item," Urahara said as he took out a small remote control, "this will make everything go back in time and everyone will forget everything, except you, you will remember everything. This is very important, for if you disrupt the time and space continuum, bad things may happen. Use this," Urahara said as he took out a key, "to create a portal to your present time. Now I have to go, I'm expecting Yoruichi-san for tea!" Urahara instructed Ishida.

"Wait, Urahara-san, you mean you're not coming with me?" Ishida asked.

"Well, of course not! I got better things to do than watch you learn! Well I really have to go now, so bye!" Urahara said as he took out another key and it disappeared in front of him and opened a portal that at first sliced through the area in front of him horizontally, and then split opened to reveal a green colored portal, and Urahara entered after waving to Ishida. Ishida stood rooted to the ground, confused.

He turned around and started towards the village keeping the key and remote in his pockets.

He walked into the village and asked one of the people there, "Umm…. May I ask where is Ishida Huraii?"

"Oh ho ho, another Quincy-wannabe. Well, just go straight from here, then turn left, then turn right, then go north-west, then right, then straight then left and then –" the person said but was interrupted.

"It's next to the grocer," another person said. Ishida nodded and ran towards the grocer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The wastelands of Hueco Mundo welcomed Chad as he exited the Garganta. He ran towards a huge rock as both his arms were covered by a liquid which solidified into Brazo Derecha de Gigante (the Right Arm of the Giant) and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (the left Arm of the Devil).

"Hey you, human!" a voice said as a male Vasto Lorde lunged from his left and aimed a slash at him with his Zanpakutou. Chad turned and blocked with his right arm and then aimed a punch with his left.

"La Muetre! (The Death)" Chad shouted as five balls of reiatsu appeared on each finger on his left hand and he clenched it into a fist and punched the Arranacar.

"Oooof!" the Arrancar shouted as he was pushed backwards. Then he quickly took his Zanpakutou and sonidoed behind Chad and slashed him. Chad turned but his reactions were to slow and he fell to the ground hurt. But, all of a sudden he raised his arm in front of him.

"El Directo (The Direct)!" Chad said as a burst of blue reiatsu hit the Arrancar and he fell backwards.

"Hah! Not bad, human," the Arrancar said.

"My name is Sado Yasutora, not 'human'. It's the 25th time I came here already, you should know my name," Chad said.

"Yeah, Yeah. You'd better thank me, I helped you train for 5 months," the Arrancar said.

"Well you volunteered to train me first. When I accidentally found out my ability to summon a Garganta and came into Hueco Mundo, you found me and said I got potential, so you trained me," Chad reminded him.

"Argh, whatever," he said as his turquoise hair shined in the moonlight. He stood up and wiped away the dust from his long white overall that split at his waist where he wore a pair of white pants. Chad couldn't help but notice the scar from his left eye all the way down to his mouth.

"Hey, so now, why don't ya go over there and finish off those pathetic Adjuchas over there?" the Arrancar said as he pointed at three Adjuchas somewhere behind Chad.

"I don't even need to go there. El Directo!" Chad said as he punched the air and burst of blue reiatsu pierced through them and they disintegrated instantly. He raised one eyebrow in surprise.

"I've been itching to ask you this question, Dajin, why are you teaching met to destroy your kind?" Chad asked.

"Those questions can wait. Hey, I want you to try out that new power you achieved. Quick," Dajin said as he raised his Zanpakutou at him.

"Not yet," Chad readied his arm as he vanished and reappeared next to Dajin and launched an El Directo at point blank range.

"Wohoho! Your sonido's not bad, eh?" he said as he got hit by the attack, not seriously injured. He sonidoed behind Chad and slashed him, but Chad blocked this time with his right arm. Before he could do anything, Dajin's left hand glowed. Chad opened his eyes in horror as he was hit by a cero.

"Hey, you sure you can continue?" Dajin asked, placing his Zanpakutou on his shoulder.

"No problem," Chad said as he sonidoed in front of Dajin and punched and blocked, punched and blocked. Dajin didn't seem to be in any pressure at all. He used one hand to block all of Chad's attacks and occasionally used his left to release a bala or a cero.

"Can you use it NOW?" Dajin asked. Chad nodded as orange reiatsu started gathering at its leg.

"Pierna Derecha de Guepardo (Right leg of the Cheetah)!" Chad shouted as his right leg formed into a furry orange leg, much alike to a cheetah's with black spots on it.

"Whoa, looks cool, but is it strong?" Dajin said as he sonidoed in front of Chad and released a bala. Chad dodged with no effort at all.

"Didn't you forget? My new power allows me to be extremely fast," Chad said as he hit Dajin's head with his leg.

"El Soplada (the flurry)!" Chad said as his right leg hit Dajin hundreds of times so quickly that it could not even be visible. Dajin blocked most hits, but fell to the ground, creating a big crater.

"Wow. Okay, guess I gotta take this seriously then," Dajin said as his reiatsu suddenly shot up and he charged a blue cero in front of him.

"Gran Ray Cero!" he shouted. Chad dodged the attack by an inch and quickly sonidoed to Dajn side and raised his left arm.

"La Mu-" Chad started as Dagin suddenly slashed him so quickly he flew backwards. Chad steadied himself in mid air and orange reiatsu started to gather at his right leg. Then he vanished only to appear in front of Dajin with his El Directo and La Muetre already charged and released it, followed by his El Soplada.

Dajin's Zanpakutou blocked all the attacks but he flew back with the force of Chad's attack. He placed his left hand to his side and charged a normal cero. Chad raised his right arm and a red ball or reiatsu started to gather there.

"I also know how to use a cero, remember?" Chad said as he released his cero and it collided with Dajin's.

"Pay attention to both your opponent's hands, human!" Dajin shouted as he sonidoed in front of Chad and Chad realized that he had been charging a Gran Ray Cero where he held his Zanpakutou. Then Dajin slashed his blade, with the power of Gran Ray Cero along with it. Chad managed to dodge most of the attack, but was still seriously hurt.

"Hey, let's rest for awhile. No need to push yourself. If you die, my effort this 5 months will all be wasted," Dajin said.

"No problem," Chad said as he struggled to get up.

"Well, I won't show you mercy," Dajin said as he vanished. Chad looked around himself, alert. Dajin appeared beside Chad and he quickly punched him with his pre-charged La Muetre and Dajin flew back. not wasting any time Chad sonidoed in front of Dajin punching him with a point blank El Directo and then with an El Soplada. Dajin was visibly injured, but it did not make much of a difference as he sonidoed behind Chad and slashed him. Chad fell but stopped in mid-air as he shot out another pre-charged cero.

"Adopting my technique, eh?" Dajin said as he disappeared again. Chad placed both of his hand together and waited. Dajin appeared in front of him and launched a cero, but Chad had already charged a La Muetre and El Directo together and he punched Dajin with both of his hands clenched together. Dajin was visibly bleeding now, on the floor with a crater as big as Chad's house.

"Hey, not bad. You really do pack a punch," Dajin said as he stood up, "but the thing is, one of my abilities is that I can release any amount of reiatsu that I am capable of having as I wish. So here's 40%!" Dajin then sonidoed right in front of Chad kicked him. As Chad fell to the ground diagonally he saw the number 6 on Dajin's right arm.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey, taicho, how are you today! Isn't it a nice day! Why don't we take a walk outside?" Matsumoto told her child-like captain, Hitsugaya who just entered after he went to deliver some documents to the 4th squad and stayed there to chat with Unohana. Hitsugaya looked at her suspiciously and said, "You didn't finish your paperwork right?"

"Uhh…. Yes! But I have good reasons for not doing it! I had to have my beauty sleep or else-" Matusmoto started.

"You're gonna finish it today!" Hitsugaya said.

"Aw, captain, you're no fun at all!" Matsumoto said as she made a mock sad face. As Hitsugaya sat on his seat, he found a broken figure of a swan that Hinamori had given him. Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto angrily.

"Uhh… Taicho! That's not what you think! Umm….. Let's see… Oh yes! I remembered now! Haineko broke it! Yes! She got out of her Zanpakutou and –"

"MMAATTSSUUMMOOTTOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Iba was walking out of the 7th Squad barracks when he found his captain carrying a boulder with one arm.

"T…Taicho! What are you doing?"

"I'm training. I need to be able to take a lot of weight because of my Bankai," Komamura said as he lowered his boulder, "please leave me alone for now." Iba nodded and walked away. Komamura unsheathed his Zanpakutou and placed it near him and closed his eyes. Then, when he opened it, he was in a desert like place with many mountains around him.

"So, Tenken. How am I doing?" Komamura asked his Zanpakutou.

"You are doing well, but I believe you still cannot take on Aizen yet," the Zanpakutou said. Komamura nodded, but used his Bankai in his inner world. As Komamura ran amongst the mountains with his Bankai, Tenken said, "Well, not bad. Try to use shunpo with it."

Komamura tried to flash step but his Bankai was too heavy and he fell on the ground.

"Guess I need more training then," he said with a sort of laugh.

Ukitake was walking towards the 3rd squad barracks when he saw Kira outside, talking to some of his men.

"Ah, Kira-kun! Just who I wanted to see! Captain Yamamoto has called for you, Hinamori-san and Hisagi-kun are already there! Please make your way there yourself; I have some matters to settle!" Ukitake told him as he waved goodbye and walked towards the 13th squad barracks. Kira ran to the 1st squad barracks and entered Yamamoto's room after knocking.

"Ah, Kira Izuru, you're here. I called you all here to tell all of you something. As the current Gotei 13 is missing 3 captains, I would like the three of you to become the new captains of your respective squads," Yamamoto said as the three vice-captains exchanged surprised faces.

"Please come to the weekly Captain's meeting tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp. I would announce it to all the other captains officially then," he said with a stern expression, "you may leave." The three captain-to-bes walked out of the room and were really quite shocked.

"Hey, this calls for a celebration! C'mon, I'll treat you guys to some sake!" Kyouraku said when he learnt about the incident.

"B…But I don't drink Captain Kyouraku," Hinamori said.

"Well, you can ask for tea then!" Kyouraku said cheerfully as they walked towards a shop. Suddenly a few hell butterflies flew around Soul Society.

"Warning, warning! Calling all captains and vice-captains to assemble at the meeting room immediately!" the butterfly said. Soon, all the captains and vice-captains assembled in the room. Captain Yamamoto then banged the floor with his wooden staff to start the meeting.

"I called you all here because Aizen has made his next move."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**And that's for chap 2! Nice? Horrible? R&R pls! Next chap:Ishida meets and learns the way of the Ancient Quincy! A segment about Hueco Mundo! And Ichigo finds out a big secret! IchixHime for next chap, HitsuxMomo ShuuxMatsu RenjixRukia! **

**So pls! R&R! Ur great response gives motivation for my brain!!!**


End file.
